Traditionally, the consumption registered by different forms of consumption meters (gas, water, electricity, etc.) were recorded by employees of the supplying authorities travelling around and visually reading the meter values displayed by the consumption meters. In a more modern approach, the consumer reads the consumption meter displays and sends the read values to a central register, for instance either by mail, telephone or e-mail or by entering the values on a web page on the Internet.
In the later years, automatic reading of the consumption meters has become increasingly more common. In this case, the consumption meter automatically transmits its reading values, typically by wireless radio communication. The data is typically transmitted either directly to a large system handling the readings from consumption meters in a larger (urban) area or to a so-called “concentrator”. The concentrator handles a smaller number of consumption meters (for instance in a single building) and functions as a gateway to the larger (urban) system, for instance via the Internet.
In the case of installation of new consumption meters or replacement of existing consumption meters, however, the identification and location of the new consumption meter still has to be registered and entered into the system and/or the concentrator manually or by using expensive specialized equipment, before the consumption meter can be activated and its consumption readings registered.